


Miracles

by TaeTaes_Wife



Category: Bottom!JiminxTop!Jungkook, JungkookxJimin - Fandom, bts, jikook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTaes_Wife/pseuds/TaeTaes_Wife
Summary: Park Jimin.. a well known matchmaker from Busan helps everyone with their relationships. he doesn’t think he’ll fall in love, until Jeon Jungkook famous YouTuber/skateboarder Personally asks him for love advice
Relationships: Jikook, JiminxJungkook, JinxNamjoon, kookmin - Relationship, yoongixhoseok - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Matureeeee content, lots of fluff. if you like it please let me know don’t be a silent reader, thanks! I love you

The day was a warm one for the day of Valentine’s Day considering it were midwinter recess.

Jimin is a love guru, or Cupid since he helps people fall in love but doesn’t think love is for him as much as Taehyung keeps telling him his match is out there waiting to sweep him off his feet.   
  


“You’re delusional.” Is always Jimin’s reply because he didn’t believe for one second anyone would be interested in him for him and not for sex. Jimin had quite a couple of horrible exes who’d used him for sex but the worst one was Lee Jooheon.  
  
  
Jimin was unaware he had started to have a flashback

_“Jimin... I knew I’d find you here.” Jooheon would say as he approached Jimin “O-Oh hi Jooheon, what are you doing here?..” Jimin had asked being that he wasn’t fully dressed and Jooheon was in his house presumably from using the window because Jimin always had his door locked for fear of being robbed or murdered. “I wanted to come see you.. to check on you.” Jooheon slurred and Jimin frowned watching him approaching the smaller causing him to back up into the wall._

_“J-Jooheon leave, I’m not dressed..” Jimin started to say as the bigger pinned him to the wall cutting off his words “That’s irrelevant, I only want you for sex anyway.” Jooheon spoke with a light threat in it and Jimin’s eyes widened “J-Jooheon don’t..” Jimin spoke as Jooheon cut him off attaching his lips to his plump ones kissing him harshly as his hands tugged the towel from Jimin’s chest despite his protests trying to push him away._

_“We, are going to have some fun Jimin..” Jooheon whispered as he started to kiss down Jimin’s neck roughly, tears filled Jimin’s eyes running down his cheeks as Jooheon was forcing himself on him “Jooheon.. let me go.. let me go..” Jimin cried as Jooheon gave him a smack to his cheek startling him. “Get on your knees pretty boy.” He growled as he forced him to his knees pulling his hardened cock out of his jeans._

_Jimin looked at him scared to say anything “Let’s go, start sucking..” Jooheon spoke up and Jimin nodded his head scared to meet his gaze._

_Jimin wasn’t aware he’s starting to cry as he held his phone in his hand_

Only one boy made Jimin.. happy, one boy made him want to give him all the love he had to offer and only one boy made Jimin’s heart beat out of his chest because his feelings for him are so intense but there’s always that nagging voice inside Jimin; 

“Jungkook won’t ever love you, you’re a nobody. he’s your everything but he doesn’t even know you from a hole in the ground.”   
  


Jimin had been laying on Taehyung’s bed on his phone scrolling through his phone almost not having heard Taehyung come out of the shower since he was lost in his thoughts tearing up “Hey, Jimin.” Taehyung called out the first time raising an eyebrow when Jimin didn’t respond.

”Jiminssi!” Taehyung yelled out looking at Jimin with a narrowed expression wondering what he was doing on his phone, Jimin went to look up at Tae when he felt a good bit of weight thrown on top of his tinier body and he grimaced “Taehyung... get off me..!” Jimin grunted struggling to push his heavy best friend off of him.   
  


“Why are you ignoring me? What are you doing on your phone that’s so important?” Taehyung asked before he smirked mischievously snatching Jimin’s phone away from him using his height to his advantage As Jimin now started to try and grab his phone from his raised hand “Taehyung give it back!” Jimin spoke in his natural whining voice.   
  


Taehyung’s eyes noticed texts and a video option and he smirked “Hey Jimin, is this a YouTube account?” He asked Jimin mindlessly which Jimin didn’t register at first “No, it’s my ask Jimin I video call people if they need relationship advice.. but I do have a YouTube channel that I don’t post on. Why?” Jimin asked confused before it hit him

_Oh No. Jimin what have you done._

“Ah, Well you’re gonna be posting on it now.” He responded with an evil laugh to which Jimin’s eyes widened as he remembered he was following Jungkook on YouTube and he tried his best to grab his phone from Taehyung “Best friend stop! Don’t do that please, please don’t start a vi-..”

Taehyung presses the record button starting the YouTube video, Jimin felt his heart sink with embarrassment.   
  


“Hey guys! I know you are going to be watching this. I’m Taehyung, Jimin’s handsome best friend and I am here to tell you guys we’re gonna have a lot of fun together, oh and happy Valentine’s Day to those who celebrate. Say Hi best friend!”

Taehyung spoke cheerfully placing the camera in Jimin’s face, Jimin internally groaned despite smiling anyway “Hi YouTube.. I’m not usually the type to post but my best friend thought he’d change that so.. yeah thank him.” Jimin spoke nervously waving at the camera before he buried his face in Taehyung’s pillow earning a chuckle from Taehyung

“I’m sorry about him guys He’s camera shy because he knows his crush is on YouTube probably watching this.” Taehyung announces purposely and Jimin shot up from the pillow looking at him, his cheeks had reddened significantly “Tae! Stop do not expose me!” Jimin whined now trying to get his phone back again so he could delete this before Jungkook has a chance to see it.   
  


Taehyung’s honey filled childlike chuckles were what could be heard as Jimin and him struggled for the camera causing them both to tumble off the bed and Jimin landed under Taehyung who was bare chested and now naked as his towel had fallen loose during the tussling for the phone, Jimin’s face reddened as he wasn’t even sure how to take this position.   
  


“Eh.. Heh, okay we’re gonna cut it short but we’ll be back later. Love you guys, Annyeong!” Taehyung said with an equally reddened face as he ended the recording pulling himself off of Jimin who forgot to cover his eyes letting out a silent “What the fuck, Tae..” and he shook his head as Taehyung helped him up.

“S-Sorry Jimin if me being naked makes you uncomfortable.” Taehyung replies and Jimin shook his head slightly amused “N-No it’s not that, it’s the fact our bodies were pressed against each other and YOU were naked, I actually forgot how well endowed you are because I don’t keep track of that sort of thing.” Jimin mumbled causing Taehyung to laugh before he slipped on his boxers and basketball shorts just as the doorbell rang and they exchanged looks.

Taehyung noticed Jimin’s tear streaked face right then and he frowned “Jimin, are your flashbacks coming back...?” Taehyung asked concerned as he wiped the tears from Jimin’s eyes “Y-Yes.. they are.. b-but we’ll talk about it later..” Jimin responded softly and Taehyung nodded kissing his forehead “Alright minie, I’ll go get a shirt.” 

“I’ll get the door.” Jimin said going to the door.   
  


“Who is it?” Jimin called out struggling to be tall enough to see through the peephole making out a male as he opened the door “Taehyung, It’s me-“ The person on the other side of the door was met with a shorter beautiful man and his words caught in his throat as did Jimin’s when his eyes set on the boy of his dreams who happened to be outside the door.

“.. You’re definitely not Taehyung...” he whispered in awe while Jimin struggled to find his voice. “Jungkook! Hey, what’s up man.” Taehyung asked as he dabbed him up and they gave each other a bro hug, Jimin’s heartbeat was beating rapidly at the sight of the boy he admires standing in front of him.

“Hey Tae, nothing much just been catching up on skateboarding.. you?” Jungkook asked as he watched Taehyung with his beautiful big doe eyes “That’s Awesome! Do come in Jungkook.” Taehyung responded and Jimin had to will himself to step aside to let Jungkook walk in and he felt his heart go to his throat as he closed the door behind him hesitantly going and sitting on the bed.   
  


“So Jungkook, what brings you here?” Taehyung asked while they both sat on the couch watching YouTube gameplays and Jimin sat on the bed with his face buried deep in the pillows wanting to disappear “Oh, see.. I came because I was suggested to talk with ‘Ask Jimin’ on relationships since I’m not interested in the girls throwing themselves at my feet everyday, I heard he’s a Cupid and I was hoping you’d know who he is..?” Jungkook asked hopefully.  
  


Jimin’s eyes shot open and he panicked climbing off the bed and running straight to the bathroom. “Ask Jimin??? That’s none other than my lovely best friend- ...Jimin?” Taehyung asked softly looking around his room and his eyes settled on the bathroom and he tilted his head “Excuse me for a second Jungkook.” Taehyung spoke up and Jungkook nodded softly, he opened the bathroom door to find Jimin curled up in the fetus position 

“Jimin..? Are you okay sugar?” Taehyung asked softly kneeling down lower to Jimin’s height running his fingers through his hair “Taehyungggg, that’s the boy..” was all Jimin said and then a few seconds later a small gasp was heard “Wait a second, the boy you’re in love with.. the only boy to make you a nervous wreck is Jungkook? _The Jeon Jungkook?”_ Taehyung asked knowingly.

Jimin blushed averting his gaze earning a soft nudge from Taehyung “Heyy, best friend. Don’t be scared, just do what you do best.. help people with their emotions.” Taehyung spoke up boosting his confidence into Jimin who smiled softly nodding his head.

“O-Okay, you’re right.. I can do this. I can do this.” Jimin responded and he slowly stood up taking a breath making his way out of the bathroom with Taehyung behind him for subtle support. Jungkook turned around seeing Jimin and their eyes met, for a second neither of them said a word until Taehyung broke the silence switching the YouTube video playing, Jungkook broke from his momentary silence and he eyed Jimin’s body language.

Jimin watched as Jungkook approached him and his eyes slowly traveled from his muscular body up to his beautifully styled hair and his big doe eyes unsure what was happening feeling like time slowed down “Hey, I’m J..” “Y-You’re Jeon Jungkook..” Jimin blurted out unable to stop himself and Jungkook looked at him smiling genuinely “You’ve heard of me?” Jungkook asked intrigued 

“H-Have I heard of you? I’m a big fan of you, I love your voice- I- I mean.. you sing really nice..” Jimin mentally facepalmed at the fact he stuttered not once but twice in Jungkook’s presence though he was surprised to see Jungkook smiling at him “Jimin, right? I won’t call you Hyung because you’re too cute to be my Hyung.” Jungkook spoke fondly and Jimin’s heartbeat increased hearing the nickname roll off his tongue.

“I-I don't mind that, But what did you want to talk to me about?” Jimin asked and Jungkook had a light bulb moment and he blushed “R-Right, what I was going to talk to you about is the fact I’m.. not interested in dating any of these girls that throw themselves at me daily, I don’t know what it is. Sure they're pretty but I don't feel it.. do I just not want a relationship?” Jungkook asked sincerely and Jimin blushed at his adorable serious face along with his curious doe eyes, Jimin wouldn't lie that he thought Jungkook was absolutely gorgeous.

Snap out of it Jimin, focus.   
  


“Well, No Jungkook.. not exactly, Do you find girls attractive?” Jimin asked looking at Jungkook who shrugged “No not really, they’re all annoying and every girl is the same.” Jungkook spoke up and Jimin nodded softly writing the notes down on his phone under Jungkook’s name before looking back up at him.

“So, Jungkook with what you’ve said. I actually think it may be something else but I could be wrong.” Jimin spoke up praying his voice wasn’t high pitched, Jungkook’s eyes were intently on Jimin “Oh? You do?” Jungkook asked curiously causing Jimin’s heart to do backflips 

_Damnit why is EVERYTHING you do so cute?? Okay, okay focus Jimin._

  
Jimin took a breath as he looked at Jungkook with a soft smile 

“May I suggest something Jungkook?” Jimin asked Jungkook and he nodded “Please, what is it?” Jungkook asked softly, Jimin braved himself to say the suggestion “Jungkook, maybe it’s not that you’re not interested in relationships... maybe, it’s because you’re genuinely not interested... in females.” Jimin stated calmly seeing Jungkook processing the following words and he took a breath before he smiled, effectively confusing Jimin.   
  


“I guess, that explains why you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Jungkook responded which threw Jimin off and his face reddened. He averted his gaze immediately feeling hot, Jungkook looked at him with a frown wondering if he was okay.

He bit his lip as his emotions were all over the place and he didn’t know if he should believe Jungkook with his suspicion eating at him worried his past would repeat, he needed to get out..

he needed to walk. “I-I gotta go, Taehyung I’ll see you later.” Jimin whispered stumbling over himself to grab his phone and he was out the door in a split second. Taehyung tried to grab him at the door but he moved too slow this time “Jimin! Come back, it’s not safe out there at night!” Taehyung called out worried.

Jungkook felt his heart being tugged as Jimin ran out the door and he felt a rush of sadness and protectiveness take over him and he slipped past Taehyung “I’m going to get him.” Jungkook said hopping down the stairs by twos.

He spotted Jimin far in the distance and he started his run after him thankful he loved to exercise, skateboard and dance, he slowed as he neared Jimin and his heart was overcome with sadness hearing Jimin’s light sniffles and he knew he was crying.   
  


“H-Hey, what’s wrong Jiminssi..?” Jungkook asked softly grabbing his soft hand gently in his bigger hands turning him around seeing Jimin wipe away his tears “Wh-What? Nothing.. why did you follow me out here..?” Jimin asked lightly and Jungkook absolutely knew one thing for sure; 

he hated to see Jimin’s beautiful self crying.   
  


“I’m concerned about you, Taehyung didn’t tell me to come get you.. I did because I want to, I did because I’m worried about you, it’s not safe out here Jimin.” Jungkook spoke softly and Jimin looked up at him trying to make himself believe he’s fine until he felt Jungkook’s hands cup his cheeks bringing his face closer wiping the tears that were falling and he was overcome with emotion.

“D-Don’t.. please, I don’t want to fall in love with someone who won’t love me for me, I don’t want to be used and abused for sex again..” Jimin blurted out in pain and Jungkook felt his eyes water as Jimin pulled away from him avoiding the eye contact and he wrapped Jimin in his muscular arms not wanting to let him go, after a few seconds Jimin’s arms wrap around his back.

“Y-You’re in love with me..? You didn’t tell me that.. how long has it been Jimin..?” Jungkook asked softly resting his chin on the smaller’s head “I.. I’ve loved you for about two years but I never in a million years thought you’d ever know who I was, let alone be hugging me or worried about me. You’re famous.” Jimin spoke shakily and it tugged at Jungkook’s heart and he looked at Jimin burying his face in his chest. 

“Jimin, are you crying because you think I’m going to use you and not care about you..? And do you want to talk about what happened..?” Jungkook asked cautiously hearing a slight inhale from the smaller. “Y-Yes, because I would not have wanted to lose you if you became mine because you turned out to be like my past.. I didn’t want that to be you because I.. because you mean everything to me, it’s soon to you to hear this but it’s been a long time for me holding this in.. a-and I’ll talk to you about it.. but not in public.” Jimin confesses tightening his grip on Jungkook who didn’t mind rubbing his back gently.   
  


“Jimin...?” Jungkook spoke softly

”Y-Yes Jungkook?” Jimin replied 

“Do you know.. how long I’ve known about you..? I didn’t know this is what you look like.. but I’ve known you for three years, since you started attending my channel and watching my content, just because I’m famous does not mean I don’t pay attention to the people who join and out of all those people you are the one who stuck with me.. and now here I am hugging you, because you’re important to me.” Jungkook confesses and Jimin looked up at him in shock not even sure how to respond.   
  


time seemed to stand still between them as their eyes met, an undeniable force held between the two of them as they stood under the starlit night sky.   
  


Jungkook’s fingers interlock with Jimin’s as they made their way back to Taehyung’s place but he pulled Jimin to a soft stop before they reached his house and he turned Jimin around to face him, Jimin’s eyes slowly looked up at him in a mutual silence that surrounded them.   
  


Jungkook caressed Jimin’s cheek lightly as he looked down at him “Jiminssi, let me prove to you... that I won’t ever harm you.. in any way..” Jungkook spoke softly to his smaller who blushed looking at him, for once Jimin didn’t feel his nagging insecurities and he smiled genuinely knowing Jungkook wasn’t lying to him “I .. I will..” Jimin replies softly and Jungkook smiled at him.   
  


The atmosphere changed between them once Jungkook’s arm wrapped around Jimin’s smaller waist, the other hand caressing his cheek gently. Their eyes met once again as Jungkook closed the gap between them kissing Jimin’s plump lips with passion that surprised them both, Jimin was initially shocked but then he wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck. Fingers roaming through his hair as if it were natural and they’ve done this before.   
  


After a couple of moments that felt like hours they pulled apart from each other meeting each other’s eyes, both sporting heavy breathing and rose-y cheeks. Jungkook looked at Jimin with such fondness as he pulled him closer before his phone buzzed and he frowned somewhat though he smiled again looking at Jimin

“I believe that would be our first kiss...” Jungkook whispered softly to a still red faced Jimin which Jungkook found thoroughly adorable as he smiled brighter “This Is exactly why you’re not my Hyung, you’re my Jiminssi.” Jungkook teases and Jimin waved him away covering his face with his hand trying to compose himself. 

“I have to go, Jiminssi..” Jungkook spoke looking down at Jimin who was overcome with a different emotion now looking up at him and he smiled warmly at him “I have a video to record, my fans would lose their mind if I don’t record something for them.. but I’ll be around, don’t worry.” Jungkook spoke and Jimin’s frown became very visible and Jungkook winced seeing him like that not wanting to see him sad, he took off his hoodie pulling his shirt up in the process and he placed his hoodie on Jimin absolutely in awe at how tiny Jimin is in it.   
  
  


Jimin blushed smelling the sweater and Jungkook couldn’t help his intense feeling of adoration, he pulled the smaller by his waist closer to him lifting his head up by his chin pressing an even more passionate kiss to his plush lips which Jimin reciprocated melting into his kiss. for a while they stayed in the passionate kiss, neither wanting to part.   
  


The two reluctantly pulled away from each other breathing heavily and sporting swollen lips, Jimin looked up at his bigger in awe “better?” Jungkook asked resting his head against Jimin’s forehead, Jimin nodded in approval smiling softly “Good, I don’t ever wanna see you sad. If you’re sad, call me.” Jungkook started as he walked Jimin to the front of Taehyung’s house now “Now, I truly don’t want to leave but I have to do this video before my fans lose their mind. I’ll see you around Jiminssi.” Jungkook spoke softly hinting at the fact his hoodie purposely gave them a reason to meet again and Jimin nodded without hesitation “Of course Jungkook, Happy Valentine’s Day.” Jimin managed to say waving at him as he entered Taehyung’s building.   
  


Taehyung turns around as Jimin is coming through the door and he inspects him immediately; the swollen lips, rose cheeks, the shy smile on his face, and Jungkook’s hoodie. a billion dollar watt smile grows on his face “Awwww, has my best friend cracked the Jungkook? Are you two a thing?” He asked with a hint of a tease in his smile “I.. don’t know but I know the answers not a no.” Jimin spoke in a dreamy tone and Taehyung hopped over the couch “Tell me alllll about it.” He gushed and Jimin blushed softly nodding his head preparing to tell his best friend what happened. 


	2. Something there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets The famous Jeon Jungkook and from there, their lives change. He isn’t sure what to expect but with Taehyung by his side they are ready to conquer everything.

  
The sound of wheels rolling across the sidewalk can be heard as Jungkook clicks record on his GoPro getting ready to record his segment ‘Ride with Jungkook’ for YouTube

“Hey guys, I promised I’d update. As you can see I’m going for a skate today since it’s so beautiful out. How was your Valentine’s Day? I read some of your comments and I have seen your posts, don’t think I don’t notice you guys. Let me know down in the comments below if you’re in need of any help and I’ll be here.   
  


Let’s show you around where I’m at right now.” Jungkook spoke turning the GoPro to view the area he was skateboarding at, he smiled at the camera waving lightly as his eyes caught a silhouette in the background and he turned around looking to see girls waving at him

“Oh my god, Hi Jungkook! I’m such a big fan!” They shouted in awe and he smiled hastily at them “Hi, Have a good day..” he replied giving a little wave and a smile remaining polite as he was still recording and he continued to skate down the hill watching as cars passed by

“Anyway, have a good day you guys. Now it’s time to skate!” Jungkook spoke cheerfully as he rode in to the skatepark coming to a slowed pace readying his helmet starting to ride up the hill, at the separation he made the 360 flip and landed back on the platform coming down fast on the other side.   
  


“Guys, check it out! It’s Jungkook and he’s with his skateboard!” Some girls cried out and they huddled around the skating ramp to watch him eagerly. Jimin and Taehyung were walking by the skatepark to go get coffee and some food when Taehyung heard the cheerful people and he smiled before he grabbed Jimin’s hand and brung him into the park.   
  


“Taehyung where are we goin- Ooh!..” Jimin grunted as he collided with a couple of people who were crowding around to watch Jungkook. Jungkook heard the slight anger along with a couple of “Hey, watch where you’re going.” And he turned his head while doing a flip trick and he spotted Taehyung and then his eyes landed on Jimin who was rubbing his shoulder.   
  


He was overcome with concern and he came to a slow on his board after having landed on the platform, he looked at his GoPro “Alright guys, I’m gonna end it here. You know where to find me, hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you next video. Annyeong!” He waved at the screen ending the video and he faced the crowd searching for Jimin among them

“Uh excuse me, Excuse me..” Jungkook tried to say calmly prying himself through the crowd, the girls grabbed his arms pulling on his shirt screaming and fan-girling to his annoyance “Excuse me!” He yelled causing the crowd to abruptly stop screaming and talking.

Jimin looked up slowly and that’s when he pulled himself from the formerly screaming girls “I’m trying to get past and you’re in my way, if you all could please move.” He asked softly to not seem like an ass, they all simultaneously moved to the side and he made his way through them.

“Thank you, since you’ve been so kind.” Jungkook reached into his bag and he pulled out a collection of custom made shirts tossing them out, the girls and boys scrambled to get the shirts putting them on.

The girls squealed and the boys high-fived each other, Jungkook shook his head picking up his bookbag and got on his board riding over to Jimin and Taehyung, he hopped off the board setting it aside the bench sitting next to Jimin. 

“Jimin, hey.. are you okay?” Jungkook asked nervously hoping he wouldn’t be upset with him because of his crazy fans, Jimin looked up from his phone and that’s when he saw him. He inhaled at a loss for words

“ J-Jungkook. Oh, yes I’m fine.. I just got a little hurt with the boy slamming into me, but I’m okay.” Jimin responded and Jungkook’s hand clenched at the thought of someone hurting him, he placed his hand on Jimin’s shoulder giving it a light massage “I’m so sorry, who did this to you exactly?” Jungkook asked in curiosity watching Jimin

_I’ll show you not to mess with my Jimin again_

“O-Oh it was the man over there wearing the denim jacket and red jeans, I bumped into him and he said some really harsh words to me afterwards.. I told him it was an accident but he hit me..” Jimin spoke softly and Jungkook narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenched as he spotted the man in the distance and he looked back at Jimin.   
  


“Hey, Jimin? Would you mind holding my bookbag for me- if it’s not too much?” Jungkook asked randomly and Jimin blushed looking up at him oblivious to what he was about to do “O-Of course it’s no problem Jungkook.” Jimin responded shyly grabbing his bag placing it on his back.

Jungkook got up from where he was sitting on the bench approaching the man, he tapped his shoulder “Excuse me, did you hit that boy over there?” Jungkook asked trying to maintain his positive attitude, the man in the denim jacket and red sweatpants turned to see Jungkook and he raised his eyebrow upon seeing the boy he was referring to.   
  


“Oh you mean that faggot over there? Yes I hit him because he bumped into me, the world would be better off without people like him.” He replied with a scoff and Jungkook laughed breathlessly looking down at the floor

_You messed up big time, dude._

“Faggot, huh..” he whispered before looking back at him and he swung, his fist connecting with his face as he watched the man stumble and he gripped his shirt pinning him against The wall. “Listen here you disrespectful piece of shit.” Jungkook spoke in a low tone.

Jimin had been sitting on the bench still a red mess from Jungkook having gave him his bookbag before he heard a group of gasps and he looked up just in time to see something that shocked him; 

Jungkook punching a boy in his face, but NOT just any boy.   
the boy who Jimin had an encounter with.   
  


Jimin snapped out of his shock and he shook Taehyung “Tae look!” Jimin whispered and Taehyung looked where he was pointing and he got up off the bench running over to them, Jimin right behind him trying to keep up “Jungkook! Hey, hey it’s okay!” Taehyung called out as he approached him.   
  


The boy looked up at Jungkook shocked by the sheer strength he possessed for a normal boy “If you ever.. ever disrespect my person again, it won’t be pretty for you. Do you understand me?” Jungkook asked in a calm tone which was much more intimidating then the loud tone he previously used, he heard them approaching.   
  


Jungkook grew agitated that the boy had a smug look and he pulled him from the wall to slam him against it startling him now “I’m sorry, I said do you understand me? If I find you ever putting your hands on my person the next time, it won’t be pretty for you. Mark my words.” Jungkook threatened calmly and the boy nodded in fear, he smiled slowly pleased with himself until he felt a delicate hand on his arm and he knew who it belonged to.   
  


“J-Jungkook, don’t get into fights.. what about your reputation..?” Jimin asked softly and Jungkook winced at how unbelievably cute he is “Who cares about my reputation, I only care about you.” Jungkook confessed and Jimin’s eyes widened as he looked at Taehyung who smiled at him “B-But you’re famous..-“

“Jiminssi.” Jungkook cut him off 

“Y-Yes Jungkook?” Jimin asked softly looking at his broad back, Jungkook gave the boy one last threatening look before letting him go. He turned to look at Jimin with a sigh “If I can’t have what I want, what’s the point of the fame? The fame doesn’t mean as much to me as what I want.” Jungkook replied to his question and Jimin felt his heartbeat increase.

“I-I’m sure you’ll get what you want, don’t give up Jungkook you’re a great guy.” Jimin responded honestly to which Jungkook smiled with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He was going to say something as his phone rang and he picked it up: 

“Jungkook! What are you doing?”   
  
“Hi Jin Hyung, I was riding my skateboard around and updating my YouTube for a bit before bumping into Taehyung, why?”

“Well, I wanted to know if you’d like to meet up with us. We’re throwing a barbecue.”

“Mm, a barbecue huh? When? Right now?”

“No no, in a few hours.”

“Hmmm, I’ll think about it.. Uh, actually..”

“Yeah?” 

Jungkook’s eyes met Jimin’s as he smiled gently at him seeing the blush across his baby cheeks 

“Can I.. bring someone with me? They’re important to me.”   
  


“Of course! Is it Taehyung?”   
  


“No uh, actually.. it’s Jimin.”   
  


“Wait, Jimin as in.. ‘Ask Jimin’ THE Jimin?”   
  


“Yes Hyung, indeed that Jimin.”   
  


“oh my god, I see you Jungkook. Definitely, you can bring him we’d love to meet him. and bring Taehyung too.”   
  
  


“You got it Hyung, gotta go.”   
  


Jungkook hung up the phone looking at both Jimin and Taehyung as he grabbed his bag from Jimin and his skateboard placing his foot on it for the time being “Jimin, do you.. want to be.. my plus one.. to a barbecue..?” Jungkook asked nervously, Jimin blushed looking up at him equally as nervous.  
  


“O-Oh, a barbecue..? Yes, I do.” Jimin responded softly nodding his head easing Jungkook’s nerves. Jungkook took a sigh of relief looking down at Jimin as he cupped his cheeks “Good, I was worried you’d say no.. see you both in an hour or two. I gotta go get ready and ditch the skateboard of course.”

  
Jungkook said and Jimin nodded in understanding, Taehyung gave Jungkook a handshake and a pat on the back before Jungkook stepped in front of Jimin again caressing his cheeks gently “I’ll see you later, Jiminssi.” Jungkook whispered leaning down and placing a delicate kiss on his forehead, Jimin melted into his kiss blushing softly as Jungkook waved at him riding away on his skateboard.

Jimin watched him until he was out of sight and he couldn’t fight the big smile that broke out on his face waving to where he last was “Come on lover boy, we gotta get ready.” Taehyung said as he grabbed Jimin hoisting him over his shoulder carrying him home. 


	3. Jealousy begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook brings Jimin to meet his crew and A friend ends up getting too cozy with Jimin despite Jimin’s protesting and Jungkook couldn’t help but feel this overwhelming urge seeing Jimin with anyone who wasn’t who he trusted, what could this feeling be... jealousy?
> 
> Jungkook has an encounter with personal clients of Jimin

  
Taehyung and Jimin were getting ready at his house since Jimin was spending time with him, Jimin stepped out of the bathroom looking at his outfit happy with his choice not wanting to do too much but not wanting to be plain.

He was wearing a loose white shirt that had Chanel sketched across the chest, a pair of ripped black jeans to complement his black shoes and he was wearing a cardigan on top so he wasn’t openly showing off his designer clothes.

He took his phone out taking a selfie next to Taehyung who was cheesing pretty hard and he posted it with the caption ‘ready for our day.’ Before setting his phone in his pocket putting on a pair of shades looking over at Taehyung “you ready?” Jimin asked looking over at his best friend who was wearing a black Gucci shirt with black sweatpants and red and black shoes.   
  


Taehyung smiles up at him after texting on his phone “You know it.” He responded happily and he tossed on his AirPods grabbing his keys as him and Jimin left his house, locking the door behind them. They walked down the sidewalk as they were going to meet up with Jungkook stopping for iced coffee on the way.   
  


“So Taehyung, I was wondering..” Jimin started to infer before Taehyung cut over his words “Yes you are in love with Jungkook.” Taehyung responded catching Jimin off guard before he caught on and he slapped his best friends arm causing him to erupt into laughter taking the hit “Tae! That’s not what I was going to say!” Jimin whined aware his face must be red.   
  


Taehyung couldn’t help laughing before he calmed down “Alright alright, talk go ahead.” Taehyung responded slightly amused still earning an eye roll from Jimin “Do you think they’ll look at me weirdly?” Jimin asked to which Taehyung gave him a look as if to say ‘Who?’

“Jungkook’s friends.. you know, his hyungs..” Jimin continues shyly and Taehyung catches on before frowning some wrapping an arm around Jimin’s shoulders as they walked “Jimin, you’re the famous ‘Ask Jimin’ don’t worry.. they’ll love you. If not I’ll have to kick their ass.” Taehyung replies and Jimin smiles giggling softly looking up at Taehyung

“Thanks Tae, I know I can always count on you to feel better.” Jimin admits and Taehyung smiles back at him “Of course best friend.” Taehyung replies back to Jimin before a black and white Ferrari with tinted windows pulled up near them on the street startling Jimin momentarily who clung to Taehyung’s side peering out from behind him as they both looked at the car.   
  


Taehyung became defensive backing up slowly with Jimin behind him until the person inside opened the car door and stepped outside to greet them, Jimin’s heartbeat increased as he wondered how much more of this boy he could take before he combusted with love.

Jungkook stood there with his hair slightly done but nothing over the top, a plaid cardigan over a black Chanel shirt and black khakis complemented with black and white shoes. He was standing there with an apologetic look and Jimin was in a trance before he realized it, Jungkook was approaching him and Taehyung shook his arm to get his attention and he blinked seeing Jungkook in front of him and he had to will himself to breathe.   
  
  


Jungkook was eyeing Jimin as he approached him, admiring him as he took a breath hoping he didn’t scare him. He was so in awe at the fact that Jimin looked absolutely stunning with casual ripped jeans and a fluffy blue cardigan over his white shirt.   
  


“Jiminssi, are you okay? I’m sorry I startled you. I should’ve texted Taehyung before hand to let you know I was gonna pick you up.” Jungkook started to say and Jimin’s face grew smug as he narrowed his eyes at Taehyung who smiled cheekily at him “So you knew he was gonna pick us up, and you decided not to tell me that?” Jimin asked playfully annoyed and Taehyung shrugged his shoulders before hugging Jimin

“You know you love me.” was his response and Jimin sighed fondly “Yes of course I do.” Jimin responded before returning his attention to Jungkook “H-Hey it’s not a big deal, Taehyung should’ve told me so I’d have known.. it’s not your fault.” Jimin responded honestly and Jungkook looked at him with hopeful eyes

“S-So you’re not upset with me..?” Jungkook asked hesitantly and Jimin silently awe’d at him “N-No of course not Jungkook. I forgive you.” Jimin answered and Jungkook let out a sigh of relief “G-Good, I was worried..” he whispered and Jimin smiled unable to help it.  
  


Jungkook walked over to his car opening the passenger door to the drivers seat and he looked at Jimin with slightly red cheeks “J-Jiminssi..” Jungkook started to speak up and Jimin blushed coming over and sitting inside the car seeing Jungkook close it behind him. 

  
Jungkook got into the car seeing both Taehyung and Jimin seating and he started the engine ready to drive before he noticed Jimin’s seatbelt wasn’t on and he reached over, hand brushing against Jimin’s shirt and thigh as he pulled the seatbelt over connecting it so Jimin would be safe.   
  


He pulled back to see Jimin blushing as well “Th-Thank you..” Jimin responded quietly as Jungkook started to drive “You’re welcome Jiminssi.” Jungkook spoke softly as he drove them to their destination.   
  


A few minutes later they reached the destination seeing a pretty longhouse with a huge area of grass in front of a dock that lead to a beautiful lake, Jimin took a breath in shock as he stepped out of the car and he spotted a grill set up and benches and chairs where people were sitting.

Jungkook locked the car and they started to walk together, one of the boys at the grill turned and saw them approaching and his face lit up “Guys! Jungkook is here! And he’s brought Taehyung!” Jimin narrowed his eyes wondering just how well Jungkook and Taehyung knew each other. 

“Jungkook Ah! You made it! Hi Taehyung!” A tall male with fairly blonde hair and wide shoulders dressed in denim jeans and a pink shirt called out coming over and hugging Taehyung and Jungkook, he spotted Jimin and he smiled brightly “Jungkook, who’s your cute little friend?” He asked and Jimin blushed averting his gaze shyly feeling Jungkook’s big hand placed in the small of his back

“This is Jimin, Jimin this is Jin Hyung.” Jungkook spoke introducing them as Taehyung gave Jimin a small nudge and went to say hi to the others, Jin’s eyes widened and his smile became brighter “You’re ‘Ask Jimin’.. and you’re hanging out with him?” Jin asked teasing Jungkook to Jimin’s surprise who shoved him playfully “Haha very funny, Hyung!” Jungkook responded and Jin laughed

“You know it’s all love Kookie, Jimin come. Let’s introduce you to everyone.” Jin said and Jungkook grimaced “Jin Hyung, I wanted to introduce Jimin...” Jungkook spoke in a tiny voice and Jin looked over at him and then Jimin before he smiled softly “Of course Jungkook go ahead.” Jin responded before he went over to the others.   
  


Jungkook turned to look at Jimin and he motioned for him to walk with him which Jimin did, they walked towards these guys who were laughing at each other’s jokes as they spotted Jimin and Jungkook. One had blonde hair and wore a black cardigan over a shirt and he had black cuffed jeans with boots, the other had brown hair and he wore a yellow shirt and grey sweatpants with converse shoes.   
  


“Jungkook! Who’s this- wait, you’re with Jimin?” The brown haired one spoke and Jimin blinked surprised he knows him “H-Hoseok...?” Jimin spoke softly to which the brown haired boy smiled at him “You remember me?” He asked surprised and Jimin smiled “Of course I do, hard to forget that smile.” Jimin said and Jungkook eyed them both “You two know each other?” Jungkook asked looking at them both and Jimin looked up at him

_{ It was getting late, Jimin was worried something happened to Taehyung as he should've been home by now._

_'Taehyung, It's late. where are you?' Jimin had thought to himself, he'd called Taehyung's phone a total of 20 times in the last 30 minutes and wasn't sure what more to do, he'd been sitting on the couch gripping his coffee mug tighter than he'd intended to. Not aware his fingers were growing white. Taehyung wasn't that much younger than him but that did not stop Jimin from over worrying about his best friend._

_He grew impatient and got up starting to pace back and forth while his mind raced, just then the bell rang and Jimin whipped his head around to go open the door, he was met the heavy body of someone falling against him and he stumbled slowly to stable them in his arms looking up he met the eyes of the boy who'd dropped Taehyung off and for a while neither of them said anything_

_".... I know you, you look very familiar." The boy spoke up after a moment or so "My names Jimin, thanks for dropping Taehyung off safely." Jimin said and the boy's eyes widened "Jimin..? Like.. 'Ask Jimin' THE love guru Jimin?" He asked and it was Jimin's turn to be surprised looking up at the boy after he'd managed to keep Taehyung's body balanced "How do you know I'm that Jimin? Have we met before?" Jimin asked thoroughly confused and intrigued at the same time. The boy smiled brightly and Jimin thought it were rather beautiful "I'm.. hope94, You helped me win over my crush who I had been too scared to admit my feeling-"_

_Then it hit Jimin "Hoseok!.. Your crush is Yoongi, I definitely remember. How's it going?" Jimin asked smiling genuinely, He was happy to meet one of his clients in real life. He loves meeting people he's helped to find love. "Oh, It's going smoothly now. Yoongi's opening up more to me and we spend much more time together. I don't know how to thank you Jimin." Hoseok responded with a bright smile and Jimin found his smile infectious as he smiled in response to Hoseok's bright smile._

_"You're very welcome, and honestly thanking me with your happiness is all I could ask for, let me know if your relationship blossoms." Jimin said smiling brighter, the corner of his eyes crinkling into crescent moons. Hoseok laughed softly with a light blush to his cheeks "You got it Jimin, Once again thank you for bringing happiness into my life. You're a miracle. I'll see you around." Hoseok said as he helped Jimin lay Taehyung on the bed and he left with a wave over his shoulder._

_This, this is why Jimin loves being a love guru. He loves to watch the relationships he matched make people happy. That's why it was all worth it. }_

“Yeah, he brought Taehyung to my house when he was overly drunk.. and he’s my client on ‘Ask Jimin’” Jimin responded recalling the memory and Jungkook looked at Hoseok surprised “You didn’t tell me that Hyung?” Jungkook said in the form of a question and Hoseok tensed “Well in my defense I did not know you two knew each other let alone were this close.”

Hoseok said motioning to the very small space between the two of them and Jimin blushed “W-Well it was definitely unexpected Hobi, I’ll tell you that.” Jimin responded to which Hoseok smiled"How's your relationship by the way?" Jimin asked and Hoseok's smile grew "It's going so good. I have you to thank, Seriously. thank you for giving me a love that makes me happy." Hoseok responded and Jimin smiled at him.

"Hey, your love was already there, I just helped you to unlock it's potential." Jimin responded back smiling genuinely. "You're a real miracle worker. God bless you." Hoseok said as Yoongi smiled at Jimin "It's lovely to meet the boy who finally gave Hoseok the courage to admit he likes me." Yoongi said softly wrapping his arm around Hoseok's waist kissing his lips softly. Jimin gasped and Jungkook nodded softly “Well, anyway. come Jimin let’s go meet Rap-mon Hyung.”

Jimin felt him pull him along as he walked with him seeing a man with silver/purple colored hair and his eyes widened

“Jimin..?” Came Namjoon’s surprised voice

“Hi Joonie..” Jimin spoke up and Namjoon rushes over hugging him to Jungkook’s surprise “Jungkook didn’t tell me you were coming! I didn’t even know you two had Finally met.” Namjoon said and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows “What does that mean?” Jungkook asked raising an eyebrow looking at the two of them.

“I anonymously messaged Jimin through his ‘Ask Jimin’ and told him that since he’s been so wonderful to everyone he’s going to have a miracle someday... Jungkook what if you’re his miracle?” Namjoon asked and it grew quiet between them as Jimin felt a sense of emotions overwhelming him, he wasn’t sure what to say.

"S-So, you're Jcrablover94? I don't know why I didn't see this coming sooner." Jimin spoke softly.

Jungkook however looked down at Jimin and then he pulled his hand from the small of his back to run his hand through his hair “So you’re telling me, you jinxed us meeting each other? Were you also the one who told me to meet with Ask Jimin?” Jungkook asked looking at Rap mon Hyung who smiled and Jimin blushed covering his face with his hands “You knew I’d fall for him didn’t you..” Jimin asked and Jin gasped looking at them.

Taehyung came up behind Jimin resting his head on his shoulder “minie, you okay?” He asked concerned and Jimin let out a soft sigh “Yeah, I’m okay Taehyung.” he responded looking at Taehyung who had grabbed them sodas and burgers. Jimin gratefully picked one from the plate eating the burger, they sat down at the table eating and talking. Jungkook took a breath before he slowly approached their table and he sat down next to Jimin with his plate

“H-Hey Jimin, Hey Taehyung..” Jungkook spoke softly and Jimin turned to look at him “Hey Jungkook, you’re more than welcome to sit with us.” Jimin said shyly and Jungkook smiled at him “great, how long did it take you guys to get ready?” Jungkook asked and Jimin averted his gaze unable to answer that question.

“Well Jimin here was getting ready as soon as we got to my house, he was trying to look perfect. I had to sit on him and have him watch TV for the two hours until time was closer.” Taehyung confesses and Jimin felt his face burning up as he punched Taehyung’s arm earning laughter in return, Jungkook smiled fondly as he watched Jimin leaning over his shoulder “You don’t have to dress perfect, you are amazing just the way you are..” Jungkook confesses and Jimin blushed feeling his heartbeat increase.

“Jungkook come here for a second!” Jin called and Jungkook got up “I’m coming Jin Hyung, I’ll be back Jimin.” He said walking over to his hyungs, Taehyung got up to answer his phone away from the music playing. 

“Jimin?” came a somewhat deep voice and Jimin looked up hesitantly to see who called his name and he tensed upon seeing him; Jooheon who’s been trying to flirt with Jimin forever, he’d been a part of Jimin’s horrible past that he wanted to forget. Jimin visibly sunk into the table and Jooheon came over to him and he smiled leaning over the table “Hey Jimin.. its been a while.” Jooheon spoke with a sexual slur and Jimin tensed even more.

“Why are you here..?” Jimin asked as he turned his gaze to Jungkook and his friends watching them laughing and helping with the food and the drinks as he took a sip of his own soda trying his best to ignore Jooheon “Aww come on Jimin don’t be like that.” He whispered in Jimin’s ear and Jimin winced at how close they were “Just.. stay away from me..” Jimin spoke up getting up and walking into the longhouse to find the bathroom unaware he was being followed.   
  


A rough hand gripped his arm once he was out of sight of the members outside and spun him around pinning him to the wall and he panicked to see Jooheon staring at him with the same look he had in his eyes all those years ago. Jimin freaked out knowing he’s back to try again “Jimin, why are you avoiding me? You know how I hate you avoiding me.” Jooheon spoke in a livid tone gripping Jimin’s neck with one hand.   
  


Jimin felt his head spinning and he just wanted to get away from him “Jooheon please.. leave me alone..” Jimin spoke softly unable to speak louder than that and Jooheon raised his eyebrow at him “Mmm, I don’t think I will. Jimin don’t you remember the fun we’d have..?” Jooheon spoke as his hand traveled up Jimin’s body gripping his ass causing him to inhale deeply.   
  


“don’t you remember it being just us..?” Jooheon asked as he leaned closer to Jimin’s neck and Jimin started to panic more “Jooheon leave me alone... let go of me!” Jimin cried out.   
  


Jungkook turned around not seeing Jimin at the table and his mind went into defense mode and he made his way over to Taehyung “Tae, did you see Jimin?” Jungkook asked and Taehyung looked at him “Yeah he went inside I think he’s using the bathroom.” Taehyung responded and Jungkook nodded going inside the house walking the hallway slowly “... leave me alone.. let go of me!” Jungkook recognizes the voice immediately and he runs over to where it came from looking over at the sight in front of him;

Jimin in tears with a man forcing himself on him. he balled his fist slamming a punch straight into Jooheon’s face causing him to stumble and let go of Jimin who dropped and Jungkook caught him holding him close to his body “Are you okay?..” Jungkook asked softly to which Jimin nodded but Jungkook didn’t believe him and he saw the boy stand up running at him and he placed Jimin behind him as he grabbed his fist landing another punch straight to Jooheon’s face.

“Heh, you’re not gonna stop me from trying to get what I want.” Jooheon responded and Jungkook twitched glaring at him before it was a full fledged fight, the slamming to the floor caught the attention of the hyung’s who ran inside seeing Jungkook and they all ran over and pried him off of the boy. Jin and Taehyung went over to Jimin immediately seeing him crying and they wrapped him in their arms comforting him while the boys dealt with Jungkook.   
  


Jooheon stood up sporting a busted lip and a bloody nose looking at Jungkook who the boys had just managed to get to fall back before he eyed Jimin “This isn’t the last time you’ll see me, toots.” Jooheon responded and Jungkook’s eyes flared up “You’re fucking dead if you put your hands on him.” He cursed as he broke out of their grasp tackling him as they both went over the balcony.

Jimin’s eyes widened and his heat came to a halt at what he just saw and he took off running outside with the others following to see if Jungkook was alright to see Jungkook standing on top of Jooheon who was laid out on the ground and he sighed in much needed relief hesitantly touching Jungkook’s arm feeling him tense before he turned around looking at Jimin and the others.

“Jungkook... “ Jimin was cut off by a fierce hug being engulfed in Jungkook’s broad arms and after a second Jimin hugged back burying his teary face in Jungkook’s chest, Jungkook sighed softly resting his chin on Jimin’s head as Namjoon and Yoongi picked Jooheon up off the ground and tossed him out “You’d best stay away from here, boy.” Taehyung spoke up as he rubbed Jungkook’s back softly “Jiminssi are you okay?” Taehyung asked softly and Jimin froze when he came to the realization.

Jooheon was back which meant he would stop at nothing, and he knows where Jimin lives.

Jimin’s emotions piled out of him and he broke down crying in which Jungkook frowned not wanting him to be sad and he softly lifted Jimin’s chin to have his eyes meet his “Jimin.. What’s wrong...? Do you wanna talk about it with me?” Jungkook asked softly and Jimin shook his head squeezing his eyes shut “N-Not here.. but I can’t possibly go home now.. he knows where I live..” Jimin whispered in defeat and Jungkook tensed feeling his jaw clench.   
  


“Who was that guy to you..? What did he even want from you...?” Hoseok and Jin asked as Jimin slowly pulled away from Jungkook but not much as he felt much needed protection from him only right now to his surprise “I.. he’s a bad part of my past that I wasn’t trying to have come back..” Jimin responded unsure if that was the answer they wanted to hear.

Jungkook sighed rubbing Jimin’s back gently not wanting to let him go and Taehyung came over hugging him tightly “Sweetheart you can come stay with me, you already were spending a few nights with me..” Taehyung spoke up and Jimin nodded softly before Jungkook felt his heartbeat increase and he went for it.   
  


“Jimin you can stay with me, in my house. The hyungs will go to your house and pick your things up and you can live with me. I-If you want..” everyone in the circle eyed Jimin as he looked at Jungkook blushing a bright red averting his gaze “What do you think Min?” Taehyung asked softly “I.. I don’t want to be a burden with your being famous and all..” Jimin responded to Jungkook who felt his heart hurt with those words and the realization that Jimin didn’t think he was more important to him than the fame.   
  


Jungkook lifted Jimin’s chin up to meet his eyes this time with a subtle smile and eye contact and Jimin felt himself melting into his big doe eyes “Jiminssi, you’re the most important person to me.. and I didn’t just now meet you, I already knew you for two years.. you’re the most amazing thing in my life, so what if I’m famous.. if doesn’t mean anything at all if I never would’ve met you. I met you because of my fame. You wouldn’t know who I was otherwise would you?” Jungkook asked and Jimin blinked as his words made him think and he slowly nodded “N-No I wouldn’t have... but I would still like you even if you weren’t famous..” Jimin responded and Jungkook smiled softly.   
  


“That’s exactly what I was going to say to you.. that I... I’d like you, Even if I wasn’t famous.” Jungkook confesses and Jimin’s eyes widened looking at him “J-Jungkook...” Jimin started to say as the others had given them their space and Jungkook cupped both of Jimin’s cheeks placing a kiss on his plush lips to all of the members surprise except Taehyung who smiled fondly.   
  


They pulled apart after a few minutes both blushing softly as they looked into each other’s eyes “S-So what do you say, Jimin.. will you move in with me so I can protect you and keep an eye on you?... ” Jungkook asked and Jimin searches his eyes before he looked over at Taehyung who smiled softly giving him a thumbs up and a silent ‘Go ahead best friend, be happy’ and Jimin took a breath trying to calm his nerves 

”Y-Yes Jungkook I’ll move in with you..” Jimin responded shyly and Jungkook smiled softly hugging him close “Alright Jimin, are you feeling better..? We wanted to take selfies with you and show the world your lovely face..” Jin said with a smile causing Jimin to giggle which was music to Jungkook’s ears watching Jimin cover his mouth with his hand shyly and his eyes form tinier smiles, but the most mesmerizing thing was his eyes and how they held stars in them.   
  


“Good Job holding your jealousy down Jungkook.” Taehyung said teasingly and Jungkook blushed confused momentarily, was he jealous of boys around Jimin..? Or was he just protecting Jimin in his time of need..? No, it wasn’t just That.. but was he really jealous...? 


	4. Nightmares Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin’s been having nightmares and he hasn’t told Taehyung about them yet, Jungkook however has been worried sick and he goes to check up on Jimin despite his reputation as a YouTube sensation that everyone believes to be straight.

**It was cold that night, and Jimin couldn’t go to sleep for the sake of his sanity waiting for the morning to come so he could be in Jungkook’s embrace. Despite how many times he’d tried to fall asleep he was terrified. He looked over at Taehyung on his bed who’d been sleeping and he frequently found himself looking at the door though it was triple locked and the windows were locked and not easy to break through.**

Jimin took a breath feeling his hands sweat as he started to grow numb replaying what had happened to him earlier today, he got a notification on his phone which startled him and he grabbed his phone opening it to read the message 

**{4:20}**

**Unknown: Hey did you get guys home safely? And are you okay?**

Jimin stared at the message in the chat for the longest as he wasn’t sure who it was, he hesitantly typed a reply.   
  


**{4:22}**

**Jimin: Uh, yes...? Who is this?**

**{4:22}**

**Unknown: Oh! I’m so sorry. It’s Jin from earlier, I must’ve startled you, poor baby. Are you alright? What are you doing up?  
**

Jimin sighed in relief momentarily now that he knew who it was and he changed the name for the contact saving it.   
  


**{4:24}**

_Jimin: I can’t sleep, I’m.. I’m scared. You won’t.. judge me for it will you..?_

_{4:25}_

_Jin hyung: Of course not! It’s because of earlier today right...?  
  
_

_{4:26}_

_Jimin: Y-Yes.._

_{4:26}_

_Jin Hyung: Give me one second sweet pea.  
  
_

_{4:26}_

_Jimin: O-Okay.._

_••_

_{4:27}_

_Unknown: Jiminssi, are you alright..? What’s wrong..? Jin Hyung told me about you not being able to sleep and I’m concerned.  
_

_{4:28}_

_Jimin: J-Jungkook.. I can’t sleep.. it’s stupid I know._

_{4:29}_

_Jungkook: That’s where you’re wrong, it’s not stupid. Not in the slightest. You’re scared he’s going to come get you in Taehyung’s apartment, aren’t you?.._

_{4:30}  
Jimin: I- Yes... _

_{4:30}_

_Jungkook: Jimin... I told you I’m here for you.. he won’t harm you.  
  
_

_{4:31}  
Jimin: I... I wish you were here with me.. I’m not alone, Taehyung’s here with me but.. this is different... _

_{4:31}_

_Jungkook: Well, what would you say if I told you I’m waiting outside your door now...? I just got here. If you need me, I won’t say no._

Jimin’s eyes traveled up to the door and he held his phone tightly in his hands praying this wasn’t some sick joke by Jooheon pretending to be Jungkook, He got up slowly from the bed in his chimmy pajamas scared to open the door.   
  


Jimin tippy-toed looking through the peephole and he sighed in relief as he made out Jungkook’s doe eyes, he slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open looking up at his worried face. Jungkook held a bag on his back and he stepped inside the house closing the door gently behind him locking it, Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other falling into that silence of comfort and Jimin let out a sigh of relief hugging Jungkook tightly.   
  


Jungkook felt Jimin trembling and he frowned hugging Jimin close setting down his bag near Jimin’s bed in his separate room walking him towards his bed sitting him down gently though Jimin had become a cling on fearing Jungkook would disappear, Jungkook hated to see Jimin this way. 

“Jungkook I’m so glad you could come.. you have no idea how grateful I am that you set your career aside to make me feel safe...” Jimin spoke in a tiny voice and Jungkook frowned at Jimin having taken his coat and shoes off laying down on the bed, one hand wrapped securely around his smaller’s waist pulling him close as they were facing each other looking into each other’s eyes.   
  


“Jimin.. nothing is more important than you, absolutely nothing..” Jungkook spoke softly caressing Jimin’s cheek softly which Jimin leaned into with a light sigh “I-I’m sorry, I must get annoying with my insecurities..” Jimin whispered sadly and Jungkook tensed gripping his face pulling his face closer so their noses barely touched “Jimin. You’re worth it, everything you’re going through is important to me, you aren’t annoying at all. I want you to be honest with me, I want you to be open and tell me what’s wrong and what’s bothering you and what you’re not confident with. I want to be able to make sure you see yourself the way I see you.” Jungkook spoke firmly and Jimin looked up at him tearing up slightly.

“Jungkook... you’re literally the sweetest guy I’ve ever met.. aside from Taehyung..” Jimin confessed and Jungkook felt his heart swell with more adoration than he thought possible for Jimin “Hey, Rap mon Hyung did say we were destined to meet... Jimin do you.. want to tell me about Jooheon..? I-If you want to I’m not rushing you...” Jungkook spoke up and Jimin tensed unable to speak at first until he felt Jungkook’s arms rubbing his back gently and he un-tensed slowly.

“Jooheon... he’s my ex boyfriend.. he is the reason I’m scared to date... He claimed to love me at first but as soon as we started to date it went downhill from there.” Jimin started to explain and Jungkook held in a breath annoyed already as he gave Jimin time to speak about it not wanting him to feel rushed in any way.

“He’s the worst ex I’ve had, they were all bad but not like him.. he used to abuse me, he’d come to my house while I was naked and force me to give him oral... I-If I didn’t listen to him he’d smack me

... to this day I can still remember the pain I felt and the tears I cried.. I was so scared of him I never tried to leave him fearing what he’d do... Taehyung broke me out of that relationship when he’d come across me crying and Jooheon calling me a waste of space because I’d denied him oral, he punched Jooheon straight in his face and told him to get lost..” Jimin explained, Jungkook’s jaw clenched as he pulled Jimin incredibly close to him having laid on his back now laying Jimin’s head on his chest.   
  


“Jimin... trust me when I tell you this, he’s as good as dead when I catch him.” Jungkook spoke firmly and Jimin nodded softly as tears overflowed in his eyes and Jungkook brought his face to meet his “Jimin, please don’t cry. Don’t be scared okay? Baby, I’m right here.” Jungkook spoke softly and Jimin’s eyes widened through the tears at the nickname that only couples give each other hearing his heartbeat increase and he nodded his head slowly.

“O-Okay Jungkook.. I won’t cry..” Jimin spoke softly letting Jungkook wipe his tears, leaning into the gentle caress of his fingers. “Good, do you trust me..?” Jungkook asked hopefully to which Jimin nodded “Yes I do trust you.” Jimin answered and Jungkook smiled softly kissing his lips softly “I’ll keep you safe Jiminssi, don’t worry. Get some sleep now, okay? I’m not going anywhere..” Jungkook reassured him and Jimin nodded softly just then getting hit with the pleasant scent Jungkook radiated; vanilla and coffee.

To Jimin’s surprise Jungkook's scent pulled him under and he wrapped his arm around Jungkook burying his face in his neck as Jungkook covered them both with the blanket kissing Jimin’s forehead softly “G-Goodnight Jimin..” he whispered into Jimin’s ear as he dozed off shortly after keeping a protective arm around Jimin.   
  


**The next Morning**

Taehyung had woken up and he didn’t hear Jimin singing to Usher and he frowned some “Jimin?..” he called out waiting for a response getting up from the bed

“Light of my life?..” he said this time not hearing anything either time

“Best friend?” Taehyung spoke as he searched through the house before he slightly started to panic

“My reason for existing?” He spoke up as he stopped at the door to the bedroom Jimin sleeps in turning the doorknob slowly

“Jimin-....” Taehyung came to a halt as he witnessed the cutest scene ever; Jimin buried in Jungkook’s embrace as they’re both sleeping, he couldn’t help his urge he pulled his phone out of his pocket snapping a picture of them two together sending it to his group chat with the hyungs.

**{ H** **yungs groupchat uwu}**

**TaeTae: Guys! Guess who's getting cozy with each other.. :)**

**Jinnie: I called it!**

**Joonie hyung: How did you even manage to catch a picture of them?**

**Yoongles: Well, he clearly is in Jimin's room Joon how else would he have done it?**

**Hobi: Awwwwwwww, so cute! but get out of there before they both wake up and catch you in there**

**TaeTae: Pfft, Jimin's a heavy sleeper, but yeah I'll do that. don't say anything**

he put his phone away as he tiptoed in the room lightly kissing Jimin’s forehead ruffling Jungkook’s hair gently not to disturb their sleep “Sleep well my babies..” Taehyung whispered before he tiptoed out of the room closing the door behind him going back to his bed laying down, putting on the TV.   
  


**A few hours later**

Jimin stirred in his sleep as he slowly started to wake up. His sleep filled eyes landed on Jungkook who was still sleeping and his heart rate increased wondering what he did in his past life to have ended up with this picture perfect moment with the boy he loves, he smiled kissing his cheek softly caressing it in awe at how innocent and peaceful he is when he’s sleeping.   
  


‘I could kiss you... you’re so perfect...’ Jimin thought to himself

“Do it..” Jungkook’s sleep roughed voice responded and Jimin’s eyes widened as he realized he must’ve said it out loud and he blushed slowly leaning forward placing his lips against Jungkook’s who reciprocated rubbing his back gently while nipping his bottom lip earning a light gasp from the smaller who in turn became a brighter shade of red.

”How did you sleep, Jiminie..?” Jungkook asked and Jimin felt himself fanboy-ing internally “I slept wonderful, thanks to you..” Jimin responded truthfully and Jungkook smiled, Jimin decided right then and there that he loved Jungkook’s sleep roughed voice and lazy smile.   
  


Jimin and Jungkook laid in each other’s embrace for about an hour more before they decided to get up and join Taehyung in the living room, Jimin exiting the hallway with Jungkook behind him “Hey love birds.. How did you sleep?” Taehyung asked as he was watching his show that Jimin assumed is The Vampire Diaries which Tae loves, Jimin blushed softly looking at Jungkook who was also blushing.

“My sleep was great actually Taehyung, when did you find out he was here..?” Jimin asked fidgeting with his fingers and Taehyung looked over at them with his boxy smile and Jimin knew he did something “Oh you know, when I went looking for you and opened your door to find you two cuddled into each others arms sleeping soundlessly. It was absolutely the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Taehyung spoke and Jimin’s eyes widened as he walked closer to Jungkook subconsciously

”What did you do Taehyung? Or, who did you tell..?” Jimin asked looking at Taehyung who smiled “Just all of the hyungs, nothing too serious.” Taehyung spoke up and Jimin blushed embarrassed, Jungkook laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around Jimin’s slim waist pulling him close to his body. “Heyy, Jiminnnnnnn it’s okay.. don’t be embarrassed. It was bound to happen sooner or later..”

Jungkook assured him which soothed Jimin’s nerves and he met his eyes. “I like this Jungkook, you’re really changing him Jimin.” Taehyung spoke which caused Jimin to blush and he buried his face in Jungkook’s chest hearing Jungkook laugh in awe.

“Well I think Jimin is overwhelmed with how true that might be.” Jungkook said to which Taehyung snorted playfully “You mean with how true that is.” Taehyung said and Jimin groaned lightly running his hand through his hair “Taehyung you love to throw me on the spot, don’t you?” Jimin asked and Taehyung smiled.

“It’s all love best friend you know that. It’s not my fault your weakness just literally happens to be Jungkook.” Taehyung responded and Jimin groaned covering his face with his hands earning another adorable laugh from Jungkook “Jimin you are the cutest thing...” Jungkook said softly and Jimin peeked through his fingers looking at him through his fingers.

Jimin felt he’d faint any second now before he pushed Jungkook’s face the opposite way to avoid those beautiful doe eyes “S-Stop it. You’re too much.” Jimin whined and Jungkook cooed unable to help it “Who's so cute? you are Jiminssi.. yes you are, Yes you are.” Jimin blushed in embarrassment earning a chuckle from Taehyung “What are you? Babies?” Taehyung asked playfully and Jungkook rolled his eyes at his comment.   
  


“you’re just jealous you’re not like this with Jimin.” Jungkook spoke teasing Taehyung to which the latter raised an eyebrow “Mmm, I wouldn’t get too cocky with that, I could have my best friend laid up under me if I wanted to.” Taehyung said borderline serious and Jimin’s face reddened and he blinked unsure what he was hearing and Jungkook grimaced backing down “Alright, Alright. You got it Tae.” Jungkook said playfully and Taehyung smiled at him going back to his show.   
  


After a few moments Taehyung turned around looking at Jungkook "Alright, I'm done with one episode. Would you like to take me up on my glorious offer and play Mario Soccer with me before I decide to continue binge watching?" He asked watching Jungkook who had Jimin's fingers running through his hair "I'm definitely game. " He replied before he instantly jumped up giving Jimin an apologetic smile leaping onto the couch next to Taehyung grabbing the other controller. 

Jimin shook his head with a fond smile as he sat back on the bed in the living room watching Jungkook and Taehyung who were now battling each other in super Mario soccer. Hearing them laugh as they battled brought happiness to Jimin’s heart, he loved both his dorks.  
  


For right now, Jimin felt okay. More than okay, he felt; Happy. 

_Jungkook you have no idea how thankful I am that you’ve come into my life, maybe Namjoon is right.. maybe you are my miracle._


	5. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook hasn’t been feeling content with his everyday life like he normally does, he uploads and skateboards but his mind is only focused on one person; Jimin and his beautiful eyes that hold galaxies in them when he smiles which he hasn’t done for a while and Jungkook can’t have that

Jungkook woke up from his sleep wondering when he even left Taehyung’s house. He sat on the edge of his bed for about twenty minutes just spacing out until he decided to get up from the bed ruffling his hair as he brushed his teeth. Jungkook couldn’t deny things didn’t feel right, he was doing everything the way he always did.

He’d wake up, brush his teeth, take a shower, eat breakfast, laze around, then turn on his recording to upload a gameplay or a live to chat with his fans and stay up to date with them, and he’d later go skateboarding and record it for his segment ‘Ride with Jungkook.’ What was so off about today? He didn’t feel right, this didn’t feel right and he didn’t know _what was bothering him or what these emotions were._

He took out his phone while brushing his teeth calling one of the people he knew would know what’s wrong with him waiting for that person to pick up, his phone made a dial sound and he knew the person picked up; 

“Hey Jungkook, what’s up? Are you okay?” He asked concerned 

“I wish I knew, I’m not sure what’s wrong with me but nothing feels right, I’m doing everything I normally do but I just feel so out of tune.. like somethings _missing._ ” Jungkook responded having finished brushing his teeth.   
  


“Yeah, maybe your heart is missing someone who’s not there with you. The too adorable Jimin, perhaps?” He responded and Jungkook’s body tensed though his heartbeat increased “Jimin...? I mean, yes he’s important to me but I don’t think he’s who I’m missing... why would it be Jimin?” Jungkook asked and the male laughed softly “Jungkook, you’re so adorable when you’re clueless.” He responded and Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the phone unsure how to respond to that.   
  


“What exactly is that supposed to mean? What could I be clueless about, Daesung Sunbaenim?” Jungkook asked as he turned on the shower getting ready to step in the shower “Jungkook, we already established you’re as gay as can be. Why do you think you possibly are missing cute little Jimin?” He asked to which Jungkook rolled his eyes and stared at the phone taking his clothes off “Alright since you clearly don’t get it. You’re gay.. _and you like Jimin.”_ Jungkook froze as he processed what was just said by his Sunbaenim.   
  


Could this be true...? Does he like Jimin...?   
  


Jungkook let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair “You’re crazy, I would know if I liked Jimin that way..” Jungkook responded after a while thinking about it “Maybeeeeee, you don’t know how you’re feeling because you’re just now finding out you’re gay. Try spending time with Jimin today and see what happens- actually you know what, describe him to me.” Daesung suggested and Jungkook raised an eyebrow having stepped in the shower as the warm water ran over his body “Describe him...?” Jungkook asked getting a definition but not sure that’s what he meant.   
  


“Yes, tell me about him. Tell me the things you’ve noticed about him.” Daesung replies and Jungkook nodded his head applying soap to his body while placing shampoo in his fluffy hair “What is there to say..? Jimin has so many qualities.. he’s funny, he’s smart, he’s got the tiniest nose, the best fashion sense, the most endearing whining voice I’ve ever heard.. But, the most precious thing about Jimin that I’ve noticed so far... is the way his beautiful eyes hold galaxies in them when he smiles or laughs.” Jungkook confessed and he heard silence for a moment on the phone and he bit his lip nervously.

”Jungkook it’s safe to say you like Jimin, with the way you’ve described him you might even be in love with him. Does he know?” Jungkook froze hearing the words his Sunbaenim had said and he felt his heartbeat increase unsure how to respond before his name being said called him back to reality.

“Jungkook?” He blinked hearing his name and he snapped out of it bringing his attention to the phone “Yes Daesung? I’m sorry I was... lost in my thoughts. No Jimin does not know because I’m not even sure if that’s how I feel and I don’t want to lead Jimin on, he’s... to important to me.” Jungkook responded to hear a scoff on the other end “Oh believe me, at this point you’re beyond normal affection. You wouldn’t be leading Jimin on if you tried to, after all. Why would you want Jimin to move in with you if you weren’t in love with him and wanted to keep him safe at all times?” Daesung responded and Jungkook’s eyes widened upon the realization and that’s when it hit him.   
  


_I’m in love with Jimin, that explains why I’ve been the way I’ve been with him. That explains why I can’t stand to see him sad, why I’ve kissed him first. And why no matter what I’m doing, he’s my priority.  
_

Jungkook blushed averting his gaze as he smiled rinsing the shampoo and soap off of his body “You’re right Daesung-nim, I have to go I’ll talk to you later.” Jungkook spoke as he finished washing the soap off grabbing the towels to dry himself “Okay Jungkook, be safe and have fun. Later.” Daesung replied and Jungkook hung up the phone when his phone alarm went off, he wrapped the towel around his waist grabbing his phone to check the alarm.   
  


“It’s.. moving day, it’s moving day. I’m moving Jimin into my house today.” Jungkook spoke before a bright smile spread on his face and he blushed heavily “Damnit Daesung-nim, you just had to open my eyes...” Jungkook huffed out a breath before he got dressed and made a few calls to get everything set up. Jimin was coming to live in what would be their home today and nothing was more important.   
  


**Later  
**

Jimin sat up in the bed stretching slowly to relieve the sleepy feeling of his body, he yawned softly looking over at Taehyung who’d been spooning him to keep him feeling safe through the night smiling softly at him placing a soft kiss on his forehead going over to the bathroom to freshen up just a bit not in a hurry to go anywhere that day. He went to the kitchen afterwards connecting the Bluetooth speaker and turning on **Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree** in a cheerful kind of mood not sure why. 

He grabbed a frying pan setting it on the stove taking out eggs and bacon with cheese, bagels and butter turning the frying pan on putting some butter in the pan cracking and whipping up the eggs while he danced to the jolly music filling the air. He scrambled the eggs as he defrosted the bacon just enough to pull the bacon pieces apart, he was lost in tune before he felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around his waist and his breathing intensified as he wasn’t sure who it was hugging him.

“Good morning sugar.” A gruff voice whispered in his ear kissing his cheek and he let out a breath of relief “Good morning Tae Tae, I’m making breakfast.” Jimin said cheerfully as he hummed to the music seeing Taehyung peer over his shoulder with a sleepy smile “Mmm.. my favorite, Minie.. you know I love you so much right?” Taehyung spoke up and Jimin blushed looking up at him “I love you just as much Tae Tae.” Jimin responded booping his nose softly as Taehyung went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Jimin places the bacon and eggs inside the bagels with the cheese placing the bagels on the pan now frying them since that’s how they liked it.   
  


Jimin came to Taehyung who was now seated at the table holding a bottle of water in his hand, Jimin set the fried bagels down turning the fire off as they started to eat their bagels, after eating their bagels the doorbell rang. Jimin looked at Taehyung who shrugged lightly and he went over to the door looking through the peephole, his heart rate increased seeing the person and he opened the door greeting them with a warm smile. ”Jungkook! Hey, come in..” Jimin said slowly before he saw the hyungs come in as well and he smiled brighter.

“Joonie Hyung! Hoseokie Hyung!” Jimin said happily seeing them, they both embraced Jimin and Jimin returned the hug “Leave room for me.” Jin Hyung said firmly to the boys who moved away so he could hug Jimin, Jimin smiled hugging him back “Jiminie baby, how are you doing?” Jin asked after hugging Jimin “I-I’m great! Taehyung had to cuddle me last night to help me feel safe though..” Jimin replies and Jin and Hoseok frown hugging him again

“Hey, I have no problem with keeping you safe Jimin. You’re my everything, literally.” Taehyung spoke up and Jimin smiled at him returning the hugs to his hyungs “What brings you guys here?” Jimin asked bringing his attention to Jungkook who looked at him fondly making him blush “Today is moving day Jimin.. we’re here to bring your stuff to the truck downstairs.” Jin spoke up as Namjoon and the hyungs nodded before starting to move some of Jimin’s stuff that was in the house.   
  


Jimin turned to look at Taehyung who tensed slightly looking sad and he went over to him embracing him climbing into his lap with how small he is “Tae Tae.. if you don’t want me to leave just say to word and I won’t leave you.. I’ll stay with you, you’re my everything too, Tae..” Jimin whispered and Taehyung embraces him burying his face in Jimin’s neck taking subtle deep breaths inhaling his scent at the same time “No babes, you should be happy.. I’m okay. I am.” Taehyung responded and Jimin frowned knowing he wasn’t okay.

“Tae Tae.. come on, tell Minie what’s really bothering you..” Jimin whispered softly nuzzling into Taehyung’s body which he loved “I don’t want you to forget about me and stay away for too long Minie.. I can’t function without you..” Taehyung whispered back as he closed his eyes unaware that he was tearing up, Jimin’s heart squeezed at the sight and he frowned cupping Taehyung’s cheeks “Tae Tae, baby.. I won’t forget you. You’re my best friend, you’re my ride or die, my soulmate. My Taehyungie.. number one in my heart, I’ll always come see you just like you need to come see me. Okay...? Don’t you forget about me either.” Jimin Warned shaking his small finger.   
  


“Impossible.” Taehyung answered and Jimin smiled softly hugging Taehyung tightly, they remained in each other’s embrace like that while the hyung’s were getting Jimin’s things and placing them in the truck, Jungkook came to them in amidst everything and he gently tapped Jimin’s arm making him look up at him “Hey, don’t want to break this tender moment.. but it’s time to come with me and see the house. When you’re ready we’ll leave.. okay?” Jungkook said and Jimin nodded softly taking a shaky breath as he kept a tight hold on Taehyung who reciprocated burying his face in Jimin’s hair unable to keep his emotions intact.   
  


Jimin separates from Taehyung looking around the apartment one more time as he started to walk to the door where Jungkook was waiting for him before he felt a pull at his heart and his eyes watered, he spun around seeing Taehyung and he ran into Taehyung’s chest hugging him tightly feeling the same force reciprocated to him knowing for sure he’ll really miss Taehyung even though they’ll always see each other. For a while they stay like that in much needed closeness.   
  


Taehyung pulls away just a tad to look at Jimin who was teary eyed and he wiped his tears away “Hey, don’t cry. Smile, I love you. And we’ll always see each other no matter what. I’ll spend lots of nights over there don’t you worry Jiminssi. This isn’t goodbye, this is see you later best friend.” Taehyung responded and Jimin smiled through his tears kissing his cheek softly giggling “You’re so right, see you in a little while best friend.” Jimin said as he grabbed the sweater Jungkook had gave him on Valentine’s Day smelling it one more time before giving it to him.

“H-Here’s your sweater.” Jimin said shyly to which Jungkook smiled fondly “Thanks.” He grabbed the sweater just to place it on Jimin’s smaller form and Jimin blushed brightly “Wh-What is...” Jimin started to asked but Jungkook shook his head “This is to ensure Jooheon won’t notice you if I see him anywhere outside.” Jungkook replied cutting Jimin’s words temporarily and Jimin smiled up at him feeling warm all over at his protectiveness “T-Thank you..” he said as he waved to Taehyung walking with Jungkook, Taehyung smiled at him ruffling his hair closing the door slowly to watch him until he wasn’t in sight anymore.   
  
Jimin and Jungkook stepped outside as they went to Jungkook’s car, he turned around to look up at Taehyung’s window seeing Taehyung there waving at him “Byeee my mushy, I’ll see you later.” Taehyung said blowing kisses to Jimin who reciprocated them getting into Jungkook’s car seeing the hyungs getting in the bigger car next to the truck and he stuck his head out the car window “I’ll call you as soon as I get there my wonderful winter bear.” Jimin called out and Taehyung smiled endearingly, both of them sporting tears but tears of joy this time.   
  


Jungkook looked over at Jimin who was looking out the window as he drove them to his apartment “Jiminssi, are you okay..? You and Taehyung were very emotional back there.” Jungkook spoke cautiously and Jimin looked over at him “Yes I’m fine, and yeah that’s what would happen if you’re leaving your best friends house to move somewhere and not just for a day. You know? It felt permanent at first for me and Taehyung is my best friend and my soulmate I wouldn’t be anything without him.” Jimin confesses and Jungkook frowned watching him from time to time as he drives “That's not true, I should know because I think you’re absolutely amazing on your own Jimin. You and Taehyung are the explosive duo but you by yourself are quite the best thing ever.” Jungkook confessed and Jimin blushed smiling softly at him seeing the cars pull up in front of an apartment. “That’s very sweet of you to say Jungkook, thank you..” Jimin said shyly and Jungkook smiled at him parking the car in the garage stepping outside to start unpacking things into Jungkook’s house.   
  


Jimin got out the car walking inside the house inspecting the massive living room that comes with blinds that filter themselves. He saw the giant tv and game systems, the sparkly marble kitchen and the beautiful bathroom. He smiled softly taking his phone out calling Taehyung who immediately picked up “What’s up best friend? You loving it so far?” Taehyung asked and Jimin smiled at his cheerful voice happy he’s feeling better to talk to Jimin.   
  


“Yes Taehyung, I mean.. it’s gonna take a while to get accustomed to a new house and everything. But it’s amazing you should see the kitchen and the living room, it’s amazing. But Taehyung, you’ve known Jungkook for how long and have never been to his house?” Jimin asked as he turned around to see Jungkook approaching him “Yeah I know him well but I’m not the one who’s gonna be fucking him, if you ask me I’d rather fuck you.” Taehyung admitted naturally and Jimin felt his cheeks redden

“I-Jeez, you’re very bold these days.” Jimin said fake annoyed as he heard laughing on the other end “But no, have fun and tell Jungkook if he breaks your heart I’ll break his pretty face.” Taehyung scolded and Jimin nodded his head “Y-Yes, of course Taehyung. Hey listen I gotta go, I’ll call you back okay?” Jimin said and Taehyung nodded his head through the phone “Okay best friend, I love you.” Taehyung responded and Jimin smiled “I love you too.” Jimin responded back hanging up the phone looking up at Jungkook. 

“What’s up Jungkook?” Jimin asked softly and Jungkook blushed “Do you think you’ll be comfortable living with me...?” Jungkook asked shyly and Jimin blushed smiling at him “Actually, yes. I do think I’ll be comfortable living with you.” Jimin confessed and Jungkook looked at him hugging him tightly. Jimin nuzzled into his embrace feeling safe despite the house change “I think I’m going to like it here. E- Especially with you.” Jimin spoke up and Jungkook kisses his forehead softly “I love to hear it, I’ll keep you safe Jimin don’t you worry.” Jungkook responded closing his eyes as his arms stayed wrapped around Jimin.   
  


_Moving day, start to our shared lives getting to know each other Jimin and I will protect you no matter what._


	6. Let the fluff begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finds himself falling for the little things Jungkook does to point out his feelings for Jimin since he’s so shy to say out front. Little does Jimin know Jungkook has the hyungs to help him set up some of the cutest outings that he hasn’t ever wanted to take anyone else on. Will things go successfully or will danger ensue?

_The start to their shared lives was about to start, Jimin and Jungkook set on the journey of what living together would be like. Jimin knew it would be an adventure but wasn’t sure what he was to expect living with the famous Jungkook.  
_

Jungkook woke up before Jimin from the nap they took after getting Jimin all settled in to the house according to where Jimin wanted his things to be placed. Jungkook saw Jimin was asleep facing the other way and he frowned softly reaching over caressing his cheek gently feeling Jimin stir turning over to face him, Jungkook felt his breath being held as he looked at his flawless sleepy face and his messy hair which was still beautiful. Jungkook was absolutely captivated by the sight he was seeing.   
  


“Jungkook, what’s wrong..? Why are you staring at me like that..?” Jimin asked and Jungkook was shocked that his sleep voice was an octave deeper than his natural voice, Jungkook’s eyes drifted to Jimin’s ever so pink plush lips as he entered a new wave of feelings.   
  


_What Jungkook wouldn’t give to have Jimin all to himself finally, to be able to kiss him every second he got and tell him how much he means to him, when they’re comfortable and both ready he couldn’t wait to feel his plush lips kissing on his neck trailing kisses down his body as he straddled his lap, Jungkook would feel his breathing on his neck—_

“Jungkook?” Jimin asked again and Jungkook blushed heavily coming to reality looking at Jimin “Huh? I-I’m sorry, nothing’s wrong Jimin I’m just blown away by how absolutely beautiful you are.” Jungkook responded and Jimin blushed averting his gaze with a shy smile “O-Okay maybe I was also worried because you weren’t facing me and I thought you were having a nightmare or that you were upset with me and I wanted to make sure you felt safe.” Jungkook continued and Jimin met his gaze with a fond smile.

“Jungkook, how very sweet of you. But you know, now that I’m thinking about it. The nightmares haven’t been happening ever since I’ve slept with you and of course Taehyung, I think you’re some kind of angel.” Jimin responded honestly and Jungkook couldn’t help the endearing warm ness in his heart and he smiled softly at Jimin “Hey, anything for you..” Jungkook said and Jimin blushed biting his lip as he placed his leg in between Jungkook's thighs laying his head on his arm which caused Jungkook’s heart to skip a beat.

  
Jungkook blushed heavily feeling a heightened emotion take over him knowing Jimin’s leg was in between his two legs. He wasn’t sure what the name of this emotion was but he knew that his bulge had hardened and Jimin was the reason, he placed his arm around Jimin’s smooth waist closing the gap between them pulling him closer to his body so they were undoubtedly touching. “Hey, Kookie..” Jimin spoke up tracing his fingers in circles on Jungkook’s chest.

  
Jungkook was surprised by noticing Jimin had given him a nickname “Yes Jiminssi..?” Jungkook asked looking at him with awe-struck eyes “I was just.. wondering if you only want me here just to protect me, if that’s the case-..” Jimin was cut off by his phone ringing and he reached for it seeing his eomma’s name and he smiled endearingly leaning his head down against Jungkook’s chest answering the video call “Hi Eomma!”  
  
  
“Hi baby, how are you? I wanted to call and see if you were alright because I haven’t heard from you in a while and I was worried.” His mom said thoroughly concerned and he smiled softly ruffling his hair “Eomma I’m okay, just been a bit busy but I’m okay. How are you and appa?” Jimin asked aware that Jungkook could clearly be seen, Jungkook smiles seeing Jimin and his parents so happy to talk to each other.

“Your Appa? He’s at work right now but he sends his love. Oh, baby who’s that strapping handsome man. Your boyfriend?” She asked catching Jimin off guard and he blushed smiling shyly “I.. well, we’re-..” Jimin blinked as Jungkook took the leap “Yes, I am his boyfriend. Hi Eomma Park, my name is Jeon Jungkook. it’s nice to meet you.” Jimin’s eyes visibly widened before he brushed off the surprise “Awww baby, You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend! It’s a pleasure to meet you Jungkook. Are you two just starting out?”

She asked and Jimin looked up at Jungkook who smiled “Yes ma’am we are, we just started dating but we’ve in fact known each other for years. He was one of my biggest fans, and the most special one at that.” Jungkook explains and she smiled softly, Jimin reciprocated already knowing how Jungkook felt about him but loving to hear Jungkook confess his feelings. “Wait.. oh my gosh, I recognize you now. You’re _the Jeon Jungkook._ Famous YouTuber. I’m so happy for you guys, you treat my baby well Jungkook.”  
  


She said borderline stern and Jungkook laughed softly kissing Jimin’s forehead as he wrapped his arm around Jimin’s chest holding him close “I couldn’t treat him bad if I tried, I’m smitten to him Mrs. Park.” Jungkook confessed and Jimin blushed nuzzling into him “Awwww, That’s so sweet Jungkook. Jimin baby I’m rooting for you two. When are you going to come visit? It’s been a while and I miss my baby.” She spoke up softly and Jimin frowned a little “I know Eomma, things had gotten complicated for a while but I promise I’ll come visit soon.”

Jimin said softly and Jungkook looked at Jimin having gotten an idea and he smiled picking up his phone just as it rang “Hey Jimin, I’ll be right back. I gotta take this.” Jungkook said and Jimin tensed slightly “Who is that? A secret girlfriend?” Jimin asked unable to help himself and Jungkook smirked sensing his jealousy “That’s cute Jimin, I’m not even interested in girls.” Jungkook commented and Jimin blushed unable to help the smile that broke out on his face “You guys are so cute.” Jungkook heard Jimin’s mom day and he smiled as he stepped out of the bed room answering the phone.   
  


“Hello Jungkook, how are you?” Daesung spoke first as soon as he answered the phone

”Hey Daesung-nim, listen I have a favor to ask.” Jungkook started though he was nervous 

“You want me to help you forgive out where you and ‘too cute for his own good’ Jimin should travel where you can show him the places you’d told me about, right?” Daesung asked

Jungkook’s eyes widened as he blushed a bright red “H-How did you know...?” Jungkook asked surprised  
  


“Ah, see Jungkook because you told me you wanted to take the love of your life there when you finally did meet them. And here Jimin is So.. is he your miracle?” Daesung asked and Jungkook’s heart melted at the realization, he smiled unable to help his emotions “You know what, I guess he is.. never felt this way with anyone I’ve been around.. and believe me I plan to prove my love for him no matter what it takes.” Jungkook confessed 

“Of course Jungkook, what’s your destination?” Daesung asked 

“Disneyworld, I want to bring Jimin to the places I feel he will love.” Jungkook responded smiling to himself

”So Tokyo? Or Florida?” Daesung asked waiting to see where to book the trip without Jimin finding out 

“Let’s do Tokyo, seems like the second most romantic place aside from Paris.” Jungkook said making his decision 

“You got it, two tickets to Disneyland Tokyo Japan, honeymoon suite? Or two conjoined rooms what level of intimacy are we feeling?” Daesung asked 

Jungkook huffed out a breath slightly offended at his indirect sexual innuendo “Honeymoon suite.” Jungkook said as Daesung cheered before he could continue “Jungkook you sly pup, got your eyes set on really taking his breath away huh?” Daesung asked causing his already red cheeks to redden more “Shut up, Jimin wouldn’t want to be separate from me, he can’t sleep without being laid up under me.” Jungkook spoke softly as he heard hollering on the other side of the phone and he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance “Sheesh Jungkook you must be giving him that miracle dick.” Jungkook’s eyes widened as his face was as red as a tomato now.

”Yes Eomma I promise to keep you updated, of course. I love you Eomma, Jungkook sends his love too.” Jungkook heard Jimin’s voice and he was still in shock “Okay okay listen I gotta go. I’ll call you back.” Jungkook spoke up “Yes, enjoy that glorious Jibooty you’ve fantasized about holding in those palms of yours.” Daesung said to tease Jungkook who choked on air hanging up the phone immediately opening the door to have collided with Jimin who was coming out the door at the same time.

They both fell to the floor, Jimin had landed on top of Jungkook’s chest as their legs were entangled in each others legs. Jimin looked up at him blushing as he felt his excitement along with his surprise for the position they were in, he blushed heavily as they looked into each other’s eyes “I-I didn’t mean to do that Jungkook I’m sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going and I just—“ Jungkook watched him ramble as his heart did flips and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

Jimin gasped as Jungkook pulled him to his face smashing his lips to his plush ones kissing him passionately. Jungkook’s bulge hardened just by Jimin’s touch and he squeezed his eyes shut knowing he’s gonna need to relax his mind not wanting to scare Jimin on his first day being here, Jimin blushed into the passionate kiss trailing his fingers across Jungkook’s chest wrapping his arms around his neck. Jungkook bit Jimin’s lip softly earning a light gasp from him before he blushed heavily, he trailed his hands down Jimin’s body.

Jungkook lightly gripped Jimin’s ass in his hands internally losing his mind after hearing the light but seductive moan that came from the smaller, he separated from Jimin after the kiss started to get deep which confused Jimin. Jungkook and Jimin were sporting rose-y cheeks and swollen lips “Why.. why did you pull away..? Did I do something wrong..?” Jimin asked in a tiny voice though he was breathing heavily, Jungkook looked up at him “N-No baby, you’re perfect..

I just.. I don’t want to force you into anything you’re not comfortable with yet, and frankly I can’t really control getting turned on by you. You’re beautiful and I can’t control my heart or my hands.” Jungkook confessed earning a blush from Jimin “I.. can’t resist you either, you’re too handsome for me to resist.” Jimin confessed and Jungkook looked over at him to see him press his lips to his and the latter’s eyes widened feeling Jimin straddle his thighs and his feelings had went haywire “Ji-Jimin..” Jungkook whispered as his hands traveled Jimin’s body. 

“Jimin... Jimin.. not that this doesn’t feel good, not that I secretly don’t want this with you..” Jungkook breathed out as Jimin’s lips dragged kisses over his neck “But what..? What’s wrong..?” Jimin asked with a slight frown on his face looking at Jungkook, Jungkook winced seeing how big and puppy like his eyes had become “Jimin.. it’s just.. I don’t want to rush things between us, I’d rather us be a thing.. be in love with each other.” Jungkook said and Jimin smiled at him before he peppered his face in kisses and he got off his thighs, Jimin froze in his spot looking down at Jungkook before he blushed averting his gaze making the latter furrow his eyebrows “What is it Jimin?” Jungkook asked before he looked down at his massive bulge showing through his jeans and his face darkened causing him to get up from the floor.   
  


“I-I’m Sorry, I didn’t- I’ll just..” Jungkook gulped seeing the shocked blush covering Jimin’s cheeks “Jimin I’m sorry if it’s too much-“ Jimin looked up at him shaking his head cutting off Jungkook’s words “N-No, I mean yes.. it may have surprised me at first. But it puts me at ease.. sort of.” Jimin replies shyly and Jungkook looked at him tilting his head “And why does it put you at ease?” Jungkook asked looking at him “It’s just.. a part of me feels certain that .. it’s because of me. You know, your manhood at full attention.” Jimin said and Jungkook felt himself blush as he averted his gaze, his phone got a notification and he looked down at it “Oh look at the time, I gotta upload for my YouTube page.” Jungkook said as he grabbed his headset and set up his laptops selecting a game to play.   
  
Jungkook halted in what he was doing and Jimin furrowed his brows wondering what’s wrong “Hey, Minie. Come join me.. be my special guest?” Jungkook asked hesitantly looking over at Jimin who blushed and he nodded his head coming over to the other chair sitting down in it, he watched how Jungkook’s muscles flexed as he sat down in the chair next to him turning the game on and starting the live recording turning his headset on “Hi guys and welcome back to gaming with Kookie, I hope you all had a good day, I have a special guest with me today.”

Jungkook’s eyes scanned the comments and he smiled softly at the comments showing up 

@kookielover97: Hi Kookie! Hi cutie! I’m having a good day which got better seeing your live update starting ☺️

  
“And I am happy to make your day much better Kelly.” Jungkook responded and Jimin’s stomach erupted in butterflies at how sweet Jungkook is 

@taemer95: Oh my goshhhh! Look at my best friend! Hi Jimin, Jungkook what’s the occasion?

Jungkook’s face tinted red before he smiled “Jimin Tae’s watching. He says hi.” Jungkook said and Jimin smiled widely “Hi Tae! I love you so much best friend!” Jimin said blowing a kiss to the camera

@maylovesjjk97: Who’s the boy? I’ve never seen him in one of your lives before 

@mochi95: Oh my god! Jiminnnnnnn and Jungkook?? My worlds are colliding, I Ship! 💜

Jungkook looked over at Jimin, fondness taking over his expression “Hey my lovely ladies and gents, I’d like to introduce my special guest.” Jungkook spoke, eyes not leaving Jimin’s “I would like to officially introduce Park Jimin..." There was a pause before he continued "My boyfriend.” Jungkook says feeling his face redden, Jimin’s heart rate increased staring at the latter in shock as his face also tinted red; the eye contact between them almost unbreakable until more comments rolled in catching Jungkook's attention

@Taemer95: OH MY GOD, Jimin I KNEW HE LIKED YOU. Ah I’m so happy for my babies 🥺 Jungkook you break his heart I break your face, yeah?   
  
Jungkook visibly gulps at that before he looked back over at Jimin “Don’t worry Taehyung, I don’t have any intentions of breaking Jimin’s heart.” Jungkook confesses and Jimin blushed before his eyes widened; Jungkook’s kissing him, on live where all his fans can see. His hand resting on Jimin’s waist as Jimin reciprocated the kiss running his hand through his hair, they pulled away from each other seconds later both sporting swollen lips and flushed cheeks before it could deepen and then they're both giggling shyly.

“Now that I’m satisfied in kissing my boyfriend let’s get on with the game.” Jungkook said diving into Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Jimin blushed watching him play the game in awe over the cherry haired boy in front of him indulged in the game looking very attractive even when he’s determined by the game he’s playing. 

Jimin bit his lip smiling shyly at the gamer in front of him. _  
Jungkook likes me, Jungkook told the whole world he’s my boyfriend he’s so sweet to me and super attractive .. I can get used to this._


End file.
